


Speared

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Centaurs, Creature Castiel, Glitter Jizz, Improper Use of Hair Gel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Were-Creatures, Werecentaurunicornhornporn, anal penetration, but no wolfes, kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: A secluded cabin in the woods, a group of vanished hikers, hoofprints in the snow and Dean's awsome new hair gel are connected in a way you wouldn't believe....





	

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't a total disgrace to her brilliant writing skills, I'd add [Coconutice22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22) as a co-author. The plot was at least 78% her idea. Everything you like, 100% hers. Thank you for staying up all night and thank you for letting me use this weird shit :)
> 
>  **WARNING** : Can be read as dub-con!

 

 

“Dean, stop putting that slimy abomination on your head, it smells disgusting.” Sam made a gagging noise and opened the window of the tiny cabin they were currently holed up in. 

 

“Aww, you jealous, Samantha? Now I’m the one with the prettiest hair in all of...where exactly are we?” Dean gave himself a last appreciatively glance in the mirror and winked at his image before he turned around to face his disgruntled little brother. 

 

“Oregon, Dean, you drove us here, how can you not know where we are?”

 

Because to be honest, Dean had spend almost as much time admiring his perfectly spiked light brown strands in the rearview mirror as he’d spent time looking at the road. This new hair gel he was using just made him feel good about himself, sort of sexy, but he’d rather french a Wendigo than admit any of this to Sam, so he gave an uncommitted shrug instead.

 

“I know we came through a town called Beaverton and then I just followed your “right, now left, how are you even alive thinking that was left” babble. Sooo, what’s with this case again, Sammy?” Dean was the master of the smooth distraction 

 

“Don’t call me Sammy and you’re about as smooth as barbed wire, jerk.” Not paying any attention to Dean’s mumbled “bitch”, Sam set up his laptop on the only table and opened the relevant files, while Dean was busy figuring out how the ancient coffee maker worked.

 

“So get this, according to the local Rangers, a group of hikers going through this area has been reported missing, their tents all looked like they’ve been abandoned in a hurry and then trampled down. Hoofprints have been found on the scene but no footprints whatsoever. None. And no trace of the missing four women and two men.”

 

“Hmm, so what ‘ya thinking, Headless Rider maybe? Or a rabid unicorn?” Dean chuckled into his cup of coffee. Sam was just about to answer when his phone rang.

 

“Special Agent Neil speaking? Oh really, they did. All of them? Can we talk to them? Of course, I understand, yes. Yes. I’ll be there as soon as possible, thank you Sheriff Johnston.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Did they find the hikers? Are they okay?”

 

Sam nodded and started to put on his shoes.”Yes, they found them in a ranger station a couple of miles north. they seem to be unharmed, just dehydrated and exhausted.The doctor only allows one of us in to interrogate them, most of them are too spooked to talk right now anyway. They are just a group of hairdressers on an adventure trip, none of them was prepared to actually spend time outdoors. Let me drive, I’ve already established a rep with the sheriff. ”

 

“Fine, knock yourself out.” Dean tossed the car keys towards Sam and adjusted his hair once more when he saw his reflection on one of the windows. “Ask them the usual, I’ll see what I can find out about hoofed creatures attacking stylists.”

 

“Sure you don’t want to go, seduce them with your greasy stubbles into revealing information? Maybe they have a tip on how to get your hair to be even more shiny.” Sam narrowly dodged a flying boot and hastily scrambled out of the door.

 

“And bring back some more CU Shine hair gel, I’m almost out!” On second thought, Dean probably shouldn’t have said that after the conversation they just had, but meh, every man had his needs, right?

 

Soon after Sam had left, snow began to fall, thick flakes slowly covering everything in pristine white. Dean started a fire in the old fireplace and soon the cabin was getting so warm that Dean had to take off his shirt and some of the gel was dripping from his head down his shoulders and down his back. He liked the light citrusy smell, it complimented his natural musk very well, Sam just didn’t have any taste in fragrances whatsoever.

 

The telephone rang and sam’s distorted voice droned through the speaker when dean picked up.

 

“Dean! You’ve got to wa….not safe….corn slick!” The reception was awful, Dean could hardly made any sense of the fragments he could make out between static noises and crackling.

 

“Sam, you gotta slow down, man, what’s with the what?” Dean pressed the phone closer to his ear, but there was nothing but white noise now and then finally only the dial tone. He tried to call Sam back, but the storm must’ve messed with the connection, he couldn’t get a call through. Maybe he should walk towards town, Sam had sounded rather distressed. Or he’d better stay put and wait for Sam to return so he didn’t freeze his sorry ass to death outside.

 

Dean’s musings were interrupted when a large shadow darted past the window. He grabbed his gun and peeked outside. He couldn’t look very far through the curtain of whirling flakes. Dean briefly wondered if there were bears in these woods when a the naked torso of a man popped up between the young spruces surrounding the cabin. A naked man with a chiselled chest and a mop of unruly dark hair riding a brown horse in a snowstorm. What the fuck? And was that a twisted horn protruding proudly from his forehead? 

 

Dean stepped closer to the window. Realizing that the guy had the most piercing blue eyes Dean had ever seen and was not sitting on top of a horse and running to bolt the door shut was one. 

 

But Dean was too late. Wood splinters exploded into the room when the door was kicked in effortlessly and Dean found himself kneeling before a breathtakingly beautiful creature, some sort of…

 

“Centaurunicorn,” whispered Dean, “Now I’ve seen everything.” He scooted backwards, away from the centaur and towards his discarded weapon, his eyes never leaving the creature who drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“You are not one of us, human.” The horse dude stepped closer, hooves clicking loudly on the hardwood floor. He bent down and sniffed Dean’s head. “But you smell like mate.” 

 

“Woah, dude, back off. First, it’s so impolite to just sniff a guy’s hair. Second, it’s just my hair gel you’re smelling and oh...I am not your freaking mate!” Dean had managed to get to his feet during his little speech. Just a few more steps and he could reach his gun, only three more tiny steps.

 

The centaur lowered his head, presenting his horn. “Stop moving, your petty little bullets won’t be able to stop me anyway.” He crowded Dean further into the cabin, away from the exit, out of reach of any of his weapons. Dean shivered under the intense gaze that was focused on him, goosebumps erupting all over skin not from the icy wind blowing through the open door. He wasn’t freezing, he felt like his whole body was on fire, feeling his cock harden added to the heated blush rising to his face.

 

“My name is Castiel, I’m the alpha of what was once a large tribe of centaurunicorns. But some of our best omegas have been taken away from us by vain, greedy humans to harvest their slick for grooming products.”

 

“The hikers! You were the one who destroyed their camp.” The whole weird incident  made more sense now, even the the scrambled phone call from Sam. Dean swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, Castiel, uhm  _ alpha _ . I...I didn’t know, fuck, I’d never used freaking horse pussy juice on my hair if I’d known.”

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side and stared at Dean. “I believe you, human. The abductors gave away the location of their harvesting headquarters, I was on my way to gather my troops when I smelled you.”

 

Castiel jostled Dean onto the ratty couch and licked a stripe up from Dean’s collarbone to his neck, his  tail swiping from left to right. Dean moaned, he was ready to come in his pants then and there, what the fuck was wrong with him?

 

“You are different, human.”

 

“Dean, my name is Dean, oh god please….please…” Dean was reduced to a quivering mess when Castiel grabbed his erection through the rough denim he was still wearing and squeezed lightly.

 

“Dean, I like that. And I like how responsive you are. You’re not just an ordinary hair product user like the others, no,” Castiel ripped Dean’s jeans and boxers off in one smooth move, nudged Dean on his back, spreading his legs wide enough to fit his lean horse body between them. “You must’ve felt drawn to the scent, a scent made to attract an alpha and reveal your true nature,  _ omega. _ See, we aren’t necessary born this way. Sometimes we find a very special man or woman we can turn.”

 

“Werecentaurunicorn,” Dean gasped. He felt every rational part of his brain shutting down with each pearl of precome leaking out of his straining cock.

 

“You will make an excellent mate for me.” Castiel stepped away and Dean’s eyes fell on the enormous horse cock dangling between Castiel’s hind legs. His mouth watered.

 

Castiel came back with the tub of CU hair gel. “You’re not ready for that yet, little one,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear as he slowly pushed a generously gel coated finger inside Dean’s exposed hole, “my knot would tear you apart. But after the transition, I’m gonna fuck you, breed you full with my come until you can’t walk anymore. You will look so good swollen with my child.”

 

Castiel let out a possessive groan and added two more fingers. All Dean could do was whimper and spread his legs as far as possible. 

 

“I think you’re ready, get on the table, on our hands and knees,” Castiel demanded after he had Dean successfully fuck himself down on four of Castiel’s elegant fingers. Dean obliged without hesitation, never questioning his actions once, never stopping to think twice about this most insane turn of events. His alpha gave a command and he would follow.

 

Dean’s legs felt like jelly but he managed to climb on the high table. He pressed his face to the cool surface and pushed his ass out. Castiel roughly pulled Dean’s cheeks apart, exposing his glistening hole.

 

“Beautiful,” he said and pressed a reverent kiss to the loose ring of muscles, drawing a low moan out of Dean.

 

Castiel lowered his front legs, slicked up his horn and pushed it inside Dean, carefully inch for inch. Dean screamed and begged for “more, Cas, please, more”, rocking himself back on the ridged horn in an effort to take in as much as possible. 

 

Castiel didn’t dare to deny his soon to be omega this wish. His large hands found Dean’s hips blindly, gripping them hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises and practically speared him onto his sensitive horn like a human kebab. Dean was like a ragged doll in his strong hold. With a silent cry, Dean  came untouched, spurting come all over the table in long ropes. His hole clenched around Cas and sent him over the edge only seconds later. 

 

“Mine, my mate,” he growled and filled Dean with the glittery, rainbow colored werecentaurunicornhorn ejaculate that would soon turn Dean into his true self. The transition would be painful, so Castiel was relieved to find Dean passed out from the intense pleasure.

 

He carefully wrapped Dean into a thick woolen blanket and effortlessly lifted him up into his arms. Without turning back he carried him out into the dark woods that would soon become Dean’s new home. Castiel knew he had chosen wisely, Dean would not only make a good partner, he’d also make a perfect addition to his ever growing army. With him by his side they would free his trapped friends and family. There was no stopping them to take back what has once been his realm. The world was theirs to conquer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) fic! This month's prompt: "Getting Horny", write a fic inspired by the embedded pic (courtesy of yours truly's amazing editing skills).
> 
> I hope you had fun with this utter, ridiculous nonsense piece of werecentaurunicornhornporn, please let me know in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com). Thank you :)


End file.
